


Blue Rinse

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, bad hair day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: A bad hair day.





	Blue Rinse

The floor was still deserted, it was early enough that Hotch knew he would be alone for a while yet. He liked the peace of the early mornings, before phones started ringing and agents, and their noise, filled the floor. He placed a finished file in his out box and glanced through the window to the bullpen, startled when he spotted Rossi slipping in along the wall of the open room. He was used to Dave shirking most of the dress code that Aaron clung to, wearing jeans and skipping a tie most days, but he wasn’t used to what the older man was wearing today. Dave had his favorite Cubs ball cap pulled down on his head.

Hotch had been out with Rossi enough to be used to seeing him wear it to games and other things, but he’d never seen him wear it to work. Not to mention, he was never in at this hour. Curious, he called out when the older man climbed the stairs. “Dave?”

There was a hesitation, a moment when Hotch knew Rossi was standing in the small blind spot he had from his seat at his desk. But a minute later, Rossi appeared in the doorway. “Morning. I was just headed to my desk to get to work.”

Aaron gave him a curious look, checking his watch just to be sure. “At ten to seven in the morning?”

“Uh, yeah. I have to head out early, figured I’d make up the time.”

“You?”

Dave decided to play mute.

When he realized his friend wasn’t going to say any more, he waved him in. “Sit.” He waited until he complied. “Talk.”

Dave’s face twitched as he thought of a good excuse.

“No lies.” Aaron’s eyes narrowed. “And take off the hat.”

Despite his god-given dark complexion, Dave paled. “I- I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I…” Founding profiler or not, Rossi knew Hotch could out wait him any day of the week. “I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Aaron didn’t blink.

Rossi fidgeted. “Look, Aaron, you’ll understand one day.” There was still no movement from the man behind the desk. “I dye my hair.”

“I’m aware of that.”

That surprised him, he’d thought he’d kept it believable enough that no one would notice. “Oh?”

“I’m good at my job, Dave. Not to mention I see you roughly seventy hours a week.”

“Oh.”

“Is there a reason you felt the need to tell me the obvious?”

He’d hoped his friend would forget. Dave sighed and raised one hand, slowly removing his hat, eyes locked on his best friend’s reaction.

The room was silent and Aaron remained rooted in place, unable to do anything more than breathe softly as the hat revealed Dave’s head of hair, now sporting a fresh blue rinse. He blinked. He blinked again. On the third blink, he drew a steadying breath and opened his mouth.

Before he could speak, Dave raised his empty hand. “Don’t.”


End file.
